


This is the life that I have (and it's given to you)

by dri_br



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_br/pseuds/dri_br
Summary: After a 10-hour shift, Eddie goes back to Buck's apartment and a bunch of laughing kids, two teenage girls, the smell of cake and the happiness that will make it worth facing Athena's and Karen's wrath for having their kids high in sugar.Eddie wouldn't change a single thing.Or perhaps just a single one...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	This is the life that I have (and it's given to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Spent the night writing this one because I had to take these guys out of my system. I'm not so sure it worked, but still.. . Hope you enjoy this fic! First time I wrote something new after a long while...

Eddie had just rounded the corner to his boyfriend’s apartment hallway when the happy giggles and excited voices – his kid’s somewhere among them – reached his ears, making him grimace and hurry his steps down the hall to at least try and apply some damage control to the situation. It was Buck’s day off and he was hosting a cake sampling party for the kids in order to decide what cake to bake for Christopher’s school fundraising the following month.

 _‘Dessert before dinner,’_ Christopher had cheered when he learned about Buck’s plans. From his part, Eddie prayed he would get a 24-hour-shift the day Buck had arranged to go on with this insanity. He hadn’t been so lucky; after a 12-hour shift he was back to Buck’s apartment halfway into the madness his boyfriend had created.

Eddie cringed with the noise they were making and that he could hear even from outside. Hen was a sweetheart, but Eddie already knew Buck would catch hell from Karen and Athena for delivering back their kids with some serious case of sugar high later today, so his boyfriend most definitely didn’t need to be subjected to the evil stares some of his neighbors might throw his way due to the kid’s – and yeah – Buck’s frenzy.

Keys in hand, Eddie all but run to apartment 415 because his boyfriend needed a place to live and had another few months before his lease was up. Eddie was working up the courage to convince Buck not to renew it, but until then it would be Diaz to the rescue to avoid eviction.

“Buck, c-can I have another sl-lice of the chocolate cake?”

Eddie stepped into the apartment and just looked at the little group of four pre-teens surrounding Buck’s dining table.

“Sorry, buddy, but no repeats until you graded all the cakes. What do you think of the vanilla one with buttercream¿” Buck replied smiling at Christopher and at the same time handing all kids little slips of paper that reminded Eddie of the ones he saw Buck printing before dinner last night. “Remember to check all the little squares you see fit, and then grade each item from 1 to 5.”

“Got it, Uncle Buck,” said Harry, pencil in hand and buttercream frosting on the tip of his nose while Denny and Mike, a friend of Christopher’s from school, carefully read the items Buck had Eddie review for him as they had gotten ready for bed the night before.

“They got the drill from the first couple of samplings, Buck,” May said from her place at the counter. Sitting beside her there was a girl Eddie didn’t know, probably a classmate of May’s from college, who was just ignoring the plate in her hand in order to stare at the flexing muscles in Buck’s forearms that the rolled-up sleeve of his flannel didn’t cover.

Eddie shook his head and smiled. How he understood the girl! He was used to witnessing this kind of infatuation Buck caused from both the male and female forms, be it while at the job or not. Buck was _indeed_ a masterpiece, and Eddie never missed a chance to show who his boyfriend belonged to if the interested party was aged above twenty-five.

Eddie closed the door and dropped his duffel on the floor before heading to the group. “So how many samplings have I missed?”

Christopher was the first one to acknowledge his presence with the big smile that never failed to make Eddie’s day indefinitely better.

“Hey, Dad!” Chris said, followed by a chorus of “Hi, Mr. D!”

“Hey, _mi hijo_ , hi kids,” he said dropping a kiss on his son’s forehead. “Having fun with your Buck and your friends?” Chris nodded and gave the frosting a four.

Eddie high-fived the boys and ruffled May’s hair. “Your weekend at home and you got roped into being the designed driver for a bunch of kids hopped up with sugar? I think Buck will owe you big time.”

May rolled her eyes with the attitude that drove her mother crazy. “It would be either driving them here or not going to my friend’s party later this evening, Mr. D. By the way, this is Evelyn, my friend from college. She came for the cake.”

Eddie smiled at the girl, who stammered a _hi_ , blushed and would have fallen off her stool had May not stead her while rolling her eyes yet again. Eddie hid his amusement by helping himself to the plate with cake and slip of paper Buck was shoving in his hand.

“Start with this one and write down how you like it. Drink some water before trying the chocolate one.”

“They are all delicious, Mr. D!” Denny offered with a smile. “It will be hard to choose one.”

“How come Buck is Buck or Uncle Buck and I got stuck with a Mr. D, kids? I resent that, so you all know.”

May and her friend looked at him as if the had grown a second head. “Because you are old,” May said with no finesse at all.

“I am not so much older than you guys.”

“You have a kid almost our age!”

“Still…”

“Eddie, just let the kids be and eat your cake,” Buck admonished with an empathetic smile.

“And hello to you too, _mi vida_. And yes, I had a great day at work, thanks for asking.”

“You got here breathing, walking, and being grumpy all on your own. I think you’re fine," Buck dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Be honest with your grades, and don't mess with the papers.”

Eddie joined the girls at the counter and started a conversation about college, all the while paying attention to flavor, texture and ranking them on the slips of paper while Buck read their notes and made some of his own on his iPad.

Eddie sampled the last cake, pushed his plate aside and listened to the noises surrounding him. At the table the kids were loudly talking about their favorites while Buck filled out glasses with milk and talked to and laughed with the girls about music, school and boys and made fun of Eddie. Being just ten years their senior, at 29 it hadn’t been that long since Buck had been in their position. He sure had lots of things to share.

As for Eddie, he just listened and kissed a ‘ _Gracias’_ on his boyfriend’s pulse point when Buck handed him a cup of coffee. Buck blushed but whispered back a _‘de nada’_ and caressed Eddie’s five-o’clock shadowed cheek. Eddie’s heart swelled with love for this man who had been his partner in life for almost two years now.

Buck ushered the kids to the living area for buttered popcorn made from scratch and a round of board games with the hopes of burning some of their energy before they had to go home. In the kitchen the girls helped Eddie gather their dirty dishes, wipe the counter and table and share with some reluctance the details of their party later that night. At 34 he felt kind of old whenever May and her friend called him Mr. D, but was too shocked to what they had to say about boys to mind too much.

Eddie so wasn’t looking forward to Christopher’s teen years...

*****

Later in the afternoon, after making sure May and Evelyn were in control of the kids in May’s backseat and that each of them had some generous slices of cake to share with their families, Eddie escorted his boys back to Buck’s apartment for the night. Buck endured Christopher’s bath time and pajama time routine as Eddie made some stir-fry for their dinner, which they ate in front of the TV after him and Buck took turns in the shower. Not much longer after Inside Out was over, it was time for Chris to go to bed.

His kid did not last five minutes after pleading to Eddie he could stay up for a bit more because _‘I’m not sleepy at all, dad.’_

Eddie carried his son up to Buck’s loft, tucked him in bed and kissed him goodnight, then joined Buck in the living room for some cuddling time with his boyfriend before turning in for the night in the makeshift sofa bed.

“He went to bed okay?” Buck asked, tucking himself under Eddie’s arm.

Eddie pulled Buck closer to him and kissed the top of his head. “Out like a light and for your sake I hope the same happened to all the other kids at their bedtimes.”

Buck laughed and got a hold of the hand Eddie had draped on his shoulder. “I’m scared you won’t be there tomorrow to protect me from Hen’s wrath.”

“Worry not, _mi vida_. Hen will be fine and I’m sure Cap will protect you from Karen’s _and_ Athena’s wrath.”

Eddie felt Buck shudder in his embrace. “My life is over. Such a beautiful story coming to such an abrupt end.”

“Next time have they sign some consent papers before you stuff their kids full of sugar on a weekend.”

“Just kill me now.”

Eddie squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and tilted his head up. He was planning for a playful joke and a kiss. Instead he got lost in Buck’s eyes. Even in the dark Eddie could picture to himself every speck of brown that surrounded the blue of Buck’s eyes, the way his pupils dilated into a hypnotizing shade of hazel whenever Eddie was moving inside of him, how they watered and reddened whenever Chris told him _‘I love you, Buck.’_

 _Vida_ was no longer just the term of endearment Eddie had chosen as his favorite pet name for Buck. It had become the definition of everything Eddie wanted to shape his and his son’s future with the man who gave up his free time on their demanding job because, according to his own words, their kid had to take the perfect cake for a school fundraiser and Eddie could bake for shit.

“Hey.” Buck tugged his hand. “You okay¿”

Eddie smiled and lowered his lips to Buck’s in a lingering kiss that chased the sleepiness they were sharing until his tongue found faint traces of the sugar from the cakes they had eaten with the kids.

“You know I love you, right?” Eddie whispered against Buck’s lips.

“Eddie…”

“You know that I would protect you with my own life if I needed to, don’t you, _vida?_ ”

Buck fully turned into Eddie’s arms to strand his lap and share a smile full of love.

“I know,” Buck said curving his back to rain small, tender kisses on Eddie’s lips, settling himself fuller in Eddie’s lap, the sweatpants and T-shirts they wore to bed creating a friction that would make them tear at each other’s clothes had they been in Eddie’s bedroom. “I love you too just as much.”

“So please don’t ask me to come between you and Athena.”

The kisses stopped in the blink of eyes it took Buck to register what Eddie said and just stare at him.

“She has a gun,” Eddie justified with a boyish, innocent smile and his hands tightened around Buck’s hips to hold him in place.

Buck opened his mouth to say something once, twice until his lips curled into the mischievous smile that rivaled Christopher’s in the joy it brought to Eddie’s life.

Eddie started laughing before he felt the first tickle dip the skin in his belly through this T-shirt. He let the sound of their boyish shenanigans go for a handful of seconds before he decided enough was enough. They didn’t want to wake Chris up and go through the trouble of setting him to sleep again.

Eddied gained the upper hand and rolled his body over Buck’s in their makeshift bed and put an end to the abuse with the kind of kiss born to turn his boyfriend into a puddle of Buck!goo. They couldn’t do much more with Chris sleeping upstairs, but Eddie was okay about it.

“You sure play dirty, Edmundo Diaz,” Buck puffed out of breath against the crock of Eddie’s neck.

“And I’m positive you love every minute and instance of my dirtiness.”

“You totally should take your time convincing me of that.”

Eddie yawned. “Some other time, _mi vida_. For now, we sleep.”

“You sure, _Mister D_?” Busk asked with a kiss on his neck.

Eddie turned off the TV and let Buck get comfortable in his arms.

“Sleep!”

Buck snuggled against him and in minutes was asleep. Eddie closed his eyes and waited for the events of his day to catch up with him, a thankful smile on his lips for this life, the one he had with his two favorite boys and that he would change nothing about.

Except for their living arrangements. But Eddie would not worry about that right now. He and Buck had the rest of their lives to take care of that.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and this fic hasn't been betaed, so please forgive any typos and stuff you've found along the way.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
